


a friend to soften the fall

by troiing



Series: I like me a season 5 full of lady love [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort found in small moments.  Title taken from Mary Chapin Carpenter's "Don't Need Much to be Happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a friend to soften the fall

You have just settled in to sleep when she enters. You flutter on the edge of consciousness, and she pauses, loathe to disturb your rest.

There is a secret smallness to her tonight. You mumble her name, voice rough from your silence, to let her know you are awake.

She eases the door shut, and darkness floods the room again, as you wonder if the fragility was imagined.

“Helen?” Your voice is smoother and more questioning this time, and this time, she responds.

“May I stay?”

How can you turn her away?

You test the curve of her lips when she settles in beside you, and she returns the kiss chastely. Her fingers curl against your side. You fade, wondering when she will follow.

She is still there when you blink awake again, her fingers trailing restless, wanting patterns against your forearm. She is watching you through her eyelashes; you can just see the blue of her eyes.

“Hi.” One syllable to break the silence.

She lifts her head, lowers it again for a clearer view of you, and smiles, just a little. Her lips are dry, you notice. She does not; or if she does, the fact does not concern her.

When you roll to kiss her, she does not immediately relinquish her proximity to your mouth. “Thank you,” she murmurs, kissing the edge of your lips again with a lingering, feather’s touch.

“For what?” you ask, and almost laugh. “Sleeping with you?” But you understand, and you keep your voice soft. In truth, you are wondering if she will say more. Her smallness was not a trick of the eye; she has grown again, but she is still fragile. A little smile brightens the whole of her, and you deflate a little.

“Yes,” she replies simply, before stretching to kiss your neck. Her hand passes across your body, but this touch, too, is chaste.

You capture Helen’s hand against your breast, and her long fingers curl beneath yours. “You’re welcome,” you reply, moving all the closer for the last moments before your subterranean dawn.


End file.
